Country Roads
by Night's Fang
Summary: Set Post 5x22 "Swan Song". Sequel to We Keep Moving, and Are We Just Sinking?. Nick, Adam Milligan, Pre-Slash Nick/Adam. They've got a car. Adam thinks he might be in love with it, Nick's amused.


**Title:** Country Roads.**  
Fandom:** Supernatural**  
Author:** Night's Fang**  
Character/Pairings:** Nick, Adam, Pre!Slash Nick/Adam Milligan.**  
Summary:** They've got a car. Adam thinks he might be in love with it, Nick's amused.**  
Rating:** PG-13**  
Word Count:** 709**  
Warnings:** Set post 5.22 "Swan Song".**  
A/N:** Originally written for **comment_fic** prompt: any, any, "and sometimes it's not worth trying/ Cause I'm tired of living but I'm scared of dying" The verse just developed from there. Set directly after both _We Keep Moving_, and _Are We Sinking?_, but more prominently _We Keep Moving_. I needed to something a little more light after all the bitterness in this verse.**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural, Kripke and the CW do. I'm just playing around in their sandbox.

* * *

The day is a good day. Considering how their lives are now, days like this when just nothing happen, are rare. In fact the past few days have been really good. They've left Nick's home around a week ago, after paying a visit to his wife and kid's graves, and currently are back on their road-trip to wherever the hell they can be safe. Nick's driving, while Adam's reclining like a lazy cat in the shotgun seat. The radio is set to a some country station, volume low and a pleasant background buzz.

After months of travelling on foot, hitch-hiking, and more running for their lives on foot, (because when the supernatural loves chasing you, staying one place is not the wisest thing to do) they _finally_ have a car. No scratch that, they have a large comfortable, really motherfucking cool vehicle. Apparently, it belonged to Sara's dad and she kept it after he passed away in memory of him, even though neither Nick or her would ever drive it, because they were more of the walking type. And boy did she keep it in good shape, because a little tune-up later, and she's _purring_. Adam has never been a car guy, and probably never will be. He's not sure this is even a car (something this comfy, and beautiful does not be deserved to called a '_car_'), but he's pretty sure he loves this thing, whatever it is. He fell in love with it the moment he laid eyes on it.

Nick, of course, is finds his reaction to the car highly amusing. Probably thinks Adam is acting juvenile, or something. In any other situation, Adam would behave even more juvenile by flipping him the bird. Except right now, Adam is currently feeling too comfortable and happy to do that, and _Nick is smiling_. He's sober, they've just visited his family's graves, and they're still running for their lives. In reality, they should have nothing to smile about, and yet Nick is smiling. No Nick is _grinning_.

Adam is grinning too. It's not because he's stupidly happy about the car. (He is though, but that's not the point.) It's just that for once nothing is chasing them. And after everything that's happened, it's just, this is the first time the both of them have something that they can truly call _theirs_. Nick's probably realised that too.

He can't keep calling the car an 'it'. They need to give it a name. He's always personalised his things by naming him. He used to call his pillow Jerry.

"I'm serious, we should name her."

"Now it's a 'her'?" Nick's grin widens a bit, corners of his lips going upwards and Adam can see a few teeth, and there's a small crinkle in the corner of his eyes. Amused is a good look on Nick. It lights up his face and makes him look _younger_.

"Well I don't know. Could be a 'him'. I've just always heard cars referred to as 'her', most vehicles actually." Adam shrugs, flicking the cigarette butt out of the window. Tries not to think to hard on how absurdly normal this conversation seems. He doesn't want to jinx it. He just wants to melt into the car seat. He seriously loves this thing. He'd hug it if he could.

"What next? You want to marry it?" Nick teases.

Adam's face goes red, and he actually does give Nick the finger, after mumbling a few choice words. Nick starts laughing making Adam blush harder. "Anyway, forget that, this baby needs a name." No he isn't changing the subject on purpose. Really. He's simply steering it back to the more important topic at hand.

"Think it already has one. Jeremy had named it." Nick replies, smile still wide on his face.

"So then, what's her name?"

Nick shrugs after a while, "Tell you when I remember." Adam thinks lazily, as he gets more comfy in his seat, warm sun on his face and the smell of old leather filling his nose drowning out the smell of sulphur, and a wide open road stretching out in front of them, that he can totally do with that.


End file.
